


Time

by luvsanime02



Series: FMA Prompts [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Prompt Fic, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the collection of prompt fics for FMA. Trisha knows that her time is almost up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Fullmetal Alchemist. That honor belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

 **AN:** This is from a meme where you write a story using fifteen words or less about the prompt in question. After I completed the prompt I decided to expand the scenario a bit.

########

 **Time** by luvsanime02

########

Prompt: 2. Horror, 10 (Trisha Elric).

‘I don’t have enough time,’ she despairs, looking at the blood on her palm.

########

Trisha’s life hasn’t been one tragedy after the next. Yes, Hohenheim has left her to raise their sons, but he promised to come back home some day and she believes him. Whatever his past and his need for atonement, Trisha loves him. She’ll wait for him, with their sons, and she’ll smile when he returns to her.

And yes, she’s sick. Trisha has been sick for years with dizzy spells and labored breathing. She forces herself not to focus on this. She’s fine. She has Edward and Alphonse with her, and they would make any mother’s heart full to bursting with pride.

Except one day she sits up in bed and starts coughing and she can’t seem to make herself stop. When Trisha can finally catch a breath, her body is covered with sweat and she reaches over shakily to turn on the lamp. She knows what she’ll find but she does it anyway, refuses to cower in the dark. Sure enough, her hand is flecked with light, pink foam.

 _I don’t have enough time,_ she despairs, looking down at the blood on her palm.

She wants to cry. Trisha promised Hohenheim that she’d wait for him. She has to wait, and she has to be here for their sons. Neither of them understands why their father left. Trisha can’t abandon them too.

Yet, she’s going to. She has no choice. The red painted across palm and her still-heavy breathing speaks the truth for her, even as she refuses to say it out loud.

 _I’m sorry,_ she thinks, so sad. Not about dying, but about the family that she is leaving behind when they all need her so desperately. _Dear, I’m so sorry. I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my promise._

Still, Trisha forces herself to get up out of bed and start her day. It’s just a little before dawn, and she knows her sons will be up soon. She doesn’t have time to just lie around, especially not now. She has no time, really, not anymore.


End file.
